Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile phone provided with a touch sensor. The touch sensor detects presence of an operation by utilizing, for example, a change of an electric field at the periphery of the touch sensor and a change of an electrostatic capacitance of the touch sensor when a finger approaches the touch sensor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-522797